


Be My Comfort

by So_Many_Fandoms0



Series: Of Clowns and Bats and Other Things [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (TV), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce finally talks about his parents, But Only for Bruce, Engaged boys, Harley loves those two dorks, M/M, New Family, Soft Family, Soft Jerome Valeska, talk of adopting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Many_Fandoms0/pseuds/So_Many_Fandoms0
Summary: A meeting gone wrong leaves Bruce upset.  Jerome tries to make him feel better, it works but he knows that they're things Bruce is holding back.Good thing their new employee used to be a psychiatrist and she's more than happy to help her friend.A one shot that can be read on it's own! This story goes with another one I'm working on :)Just Jerome being soft for Bruce as usual and as all the Valeyne feels you could want!
Relationships: Ivy Pepper (Gotham)/Harleen Quinzel, Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Of Clowns and Bats and Other Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074209
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	Be My Comfort

The meeting had gone horribly.

All Bruce wanted to do was curl up in bed and pretend it never happened, or punch the guy, either one worked. He hated bored meetings, no one took him seriously, they didn't even take his partner seriously. Which was a big mistake because Jerome almost did punch that guy in the face for saying,

_ "What do you really know about running a business anyway? You're still kids!" _

It made Bruce's blood boil,

_ “My youth is not relevant!” _

Bringing up old words was no use. The rest of them reluctantly agreed with the other man and brought up the fact that Bruce didn't choose one of them to be his partner, but instead hired his boyfriend. Who had a record, mind you, and a long one at that. They didn't even know that was a position they could get until it was already filled.

To be honest it wasn't, but he's fucking Bruce Wayne and if he wants to make his boyfriend his partner in his company than damn it he will! No one can stop him. If they don't like it they can quit, and if they go against him then he can fire them. No one's quit though, the money is too good, and he doesn't really have the heart to fire them. They have families to support.

It's a good thing Jerome isn't able to fire or hire anyone though. If he was then everyone one of those jerks would be gone and be replaced by Jerome's loyal goons. They never said anything disrespectful and they respected Bruce just as much as they did their leader. Of course they did, unless they wanted to end up six feet underground. Which Jerome had to do a couple times when they first started dating. 

The thought of a whole new team who was respectful and loyal sounded nice though. Unlikely the people working for him now. He knew he wasn't liked, he knew the things they said about him. He had to convince Jerome not to kill anyone because he's heard whispers as well. Though he doesn't know how he knows certain secrets though. When he asks about it Jerome just gives him a kiss and says that he has his ways. So he doesn't push, because honestly he doesn't really want to know.

Right now he was just pissed. After the meeting Jerome took Bruce to his office. He led him inside and then locked the door so no one would barge in uninvited. Last time someone did that he shot them between the eyes without a second thought. That earned a groan from his prince but honestly, he hated to be interrupted, especially when he was with Bruce. Even when they used to be enemies he hated when their fights got stopped in the middle, no thanks to Jimbo.

Back to the matter at hand though. He always took Bruce to his office after a meeting gone wrong or if anything at work went wrong in general. Or whenever he got bored, really. He never took him to Bruce's own office though, since they would most likely get interrupted there more often. No one came to Jerome's office, so it was a safe place for his lovely prince.

He led Bruce behind his desk and sat down in his chair, pulling Bruce onto his lap to make him sit sideways. He kissed cheek and ran his findings through his hair. He loved having Bruce in his lap. He was the only one who saw the vulnerable side. Everyone else got a cold shoulder or on a good day a soft smile. Yet Jerome saw everything, every emotion. There was nothing Bruce could hide from him, and knew he didn't want to because Bruce felt safe around him. After all they've been through, he was the only one he could trust besides Alfred. Jerome trusted Bruce completely as well. He always had.

"Want me to kill him?" Jerome asked, he did and didn't mean it. He wanted to make Bruce laugh a little, but if he was told yes, he wouldn't hesitate.

Bruce did laugh though, letting out a small breathy chuckle, "No... I just wished they didn't treat me like I don't know anything.”

"You're smarter than them, Brucie. They're just mad because you're sleeping with your new partner." Jerome laughed.

"They probably are. They think it was an immature decision, but I want to keep this business in the family. I needed help and Alfred refused when I asked him when I first took over. He still helped but he wouldn't take the promotion." Bruce sighed, turning his head to the side to be face to face with the ginger,

"You were able to have so many people under your control before. You knew how to run things, I knew you you would be a great partner and would be able to help me." he smiled.

"Awww! See, I told you my crime history would come in handy.” Jerome laughed.

Bruce chuckled but he did have to agree, “I just wish they would trust me. I wish they would trust you. We've done so much for this company!”

“ _ You've  _ done so much for this company, Bruce. As for me? I used to destroy it. I wanted to ruin you as well so I don't blame them for not liking me. I do blame them for not trusting you, though, and I stand by my offer. I'll kill every single one of them myself.”

“No Jerome… That'll only prove them right.”

“At least they'll be dead.”

“They have families.”

“They had no sympathy for you.” his voice was cold, and his eyes were hard. He didn't care about them, because they didn't care about Bruce.

“Jerome…” Bruce spoke softly.

“I'm sorry.” he sighed, and kissed Bruce on the forehead before tucking the brunette’s head under his chin.

“I know.” he whispered, melting into the hug. 

He always found it funny that Jerome could relax him with a small touch. When not so long ago he would always tense when Jerome was close. Now he loved to be next to the ginger. For someone who still talked about murder like it was the most casual thing, he still knew all the right things to say. He knew how to calm Bruce down like he was doing now. He knew how to make him smile and laugh and it's been so long since he actually let him relax and have fun. Alfred was skeptical at first, but after some time he found, as crazy as it sounded, that Jerome was perfect for Bruce, and Bruce was perfect for Jerome.

“You know Harley is a psychiatrist, right? I think you should talk to her.” Jerome said, for once surprising Bruce.

“What do you mean?”

“Bruce, darlin, I love you. I know you need help from a professional. Not just hugs and kisses from me.” he said as he runs his fingers through his dark curls.

“I love you too, Jerome… So much.” Bruce said, burying his face in his neck and gripping his suit jacket tight.

“I know, darlin, I know.” he whispered softly. “Talk to her?”

He felt Bruce nod just as much as he felt small tears fall on his neck. Bruce never liked to cry, but he was one of the ones who got to see it. He was trusted with all of his emotions and it was enough to make Jerome tear up. He held him tighter and kissed the top of his head. 

Jerome held him for a little longer until he felt Bruce's breathing even out. He patted his backside, signaling he should get up. Bruce let out a quiet whine before slowly sliding off his lap. Jerome couldn't help but chuckle as he stood up with him, taking his face between his hands and bringing him in for a kiss. Bruce sighed happily against his lips and felt Jerome smile. 

Jerome was first to pull away, just barely though, as he skimmed his nose against Bruce's face until he reached his forehead, placing a small kiss there.

“I'll take care of everything for the rest of the day, Bruce darlin. You go with Harley to your office and talk.” he said, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

“But-”

“Bruce.” was all Jerome said, leaving no room for argument.

Bruce just sighed and nodded, “Okay.” he smiled, “Thank you.”

“Of course. I'll walk you two over.” Jerome put an arm around Bruce and led him out the door.

“Harley, you're switching jobs for the day.”

“What?” She asked, getting up from her seat and following the boys.

“Talk to Bruce. He needs you as a psychiatrist now, I don't need you as a secretary today.”

“Bruce, you okay honey?” she asked, beginning to get worried. Did it have to do with the meeting? She heard the yelling. 

“Yes… But Jerome wouldn't let me go another day without talking with you.” Bruce chuckled weakly.

“Wait inside Bruce, she'll be with you in a minute.” Jerome said as he opened the door to Bruce's office.

Bruce rolled his eyes lightheartedly and smiled, “Okay.” he kissed his cheek before stepping inside and shutting the door.

“Thank you. Of course since you're just switching jobs you'll be paid. I would never ask him to go to anyone else. I trust you, and I know he also trusts you.” Jerome sighed.

“Hey no problem Mr. V! I'll be happy to help Bruce out, it's the least I can do.” she smiled.

He nodded, and looked at the closed door, “I'm gonna ask him to marry me today. When we get home I have the ring hidden in our room.”

He looked back at her, “Today those assholes made him feel like a fool. They always do that when he comes up with something better. They bring his partner choices into it, and it takes every ounce of self control I have left not to kill them. Bruce wants everyone to think he's strong, and he is, but he has to know he's not alone. He hasn't talked about his parents, to anyone. He needs too. This isn't just about today.” 

Harley took a deep breath and cracked the door open, “I won't let you down, Jerome.”

“I know.” Jerome let himself smile before turning and going back to his office.

Harley smiled, he wasn't so bad. She didn't know what to think when they first met, other than that he was against the idea of having a secretary and just as protective over Bruce as he is now. She thought it was cute, until they went on a double date with her and Ivy and shot someone between the eyes for trying to pick a fight with the brunette. Then she thought it was adorable, seeing true love like that. Bruce didn't even blink an eye. It was a childhood bully, and Bruce scolded him after, but he couldn't help but laugh. She believed that's what made regular people fear him more, not because he dated a murderer, but because he laughed after he killed someone. They didn't understand that those assholes deserved it. She would've killed the punk herself if Jerome hadn't lost his temper so quick.

“Hey, honey, you wanna talk?” she asked as she walked inside, closing the door behind her.

As expected, the session lasted the rest of the work day. Bruce actually cried, and Harley realized he did truly trust her. She quickly went around the desk and pulled him into a tight hug, almost crying herself as she felt him hug her back like he wasn't planning to let go anytime soon.

She shushed him softly as she ran a hand through his hair. He felt so small, so strong yet so fragile. Though he never felt weak. No, weak was not a word that should ever be used to describe this kid. He's been through so much, holding onto not only his pain but the pain of the city. She remembered what he said about that night. Carrying around guilt that wasn't his to bear.

_ “I froze…” _

_ “Bruce, it wasn't your fault.” _

_ “I could have done something! Anything!” _

_ “What could you have done that wouldn't have gotten you killed as well?” _

It made Bruce think, it made him scream. She heard Jerome yell for everyone to keep away from the door. She heard them yell at him, saying he didn't know what could be going on in there. She heard the cocking of a gun and a reminder he's still in charge, before it all went quiet, the slamming of a door being the last outside sound she heard. Bruce seemed to ignore it all as he let out his grieving.

_ “Why… Why did they have to die.” he cried  _

That was when she ran over to pull him into a hug. To Cassandra she felt like a sister, a friend, maybe it was because they went through so much together, but with Bruce, her motherly instincts always took over. It wasn't because she thought of him as a son, but she didn't think of him as a brother either. He was her boss, even more his boyfriend was her boss as well. It wasn't that  _ she  _ wanted to be a part of their family, it was that she already  _ was. _ That was enough to have something inside her want to make this crying boy in her arms okay again. 

“Oh Bruce, I don't know, but you grew up to be so amazing. You learned from your mistakes and you let others teach you. They would have been so proud. And I know I'm not the first to say that.”

She wasn't, but it still made Bruce relax and tighten the hug. She's never met his parents, but yet she's so confident that they would be proud of him. She believes in him, and that's enough to make him take a deep breath.

“I'm going to tell Alfred and Jerome everything I told you. I want to remember my parents and I want to talk about memories with Alfred if he's willing.” he asked as he pulled back.

“I think that's a good idea.” she smiled.

“Thank you, for all your help.” he smiled and whipped his eyes, trying to compose himself.

“Of course. I think you should talk to your employees too. I'm sure they respected your parents and they need to know that even though you may not be them, you're still a damn good Wayne! You deserve the same respect!” 

He laughed and nodded, “Maybe you're right. Before I was so busy trying to help save this city that I forgot they must still miss them too.”

“You're one of a kind Bruce Wayne. Jerome is one lucky clown. I still don't know how he grabbed you.”

“Honestly? He just kissed me and I didn't pull away. It surprised us both but we got over it pretty quick.”

“That sneaky devil!” she laughed.

Bruce laughed loud and long and since Jerome's office was close, he obviously heard since there was a knock at the door.

“Come on in!” she called.

“I heard laughter, that's a lot better than screaming. Are you okay darlin?” Jerome asked, walking to the other side of Bruce and kissing the top of his head.

“I'm okay.” Bruce smiled, looking at him, “And since when do you not like the sound of screaming?”

“Only when I'm the one making ya, hun.” he winked, a devilish smirk on his face, making Bruce turn red and Harley laugh.

“Well I think it's time to go home. Thanks for backing everyone off.” She said, standing up.

“Of course! They just needed to be reminded who's the boss.”

“Jerome you don't threaten them with a gun to get the point across.” Bruce chuckled softly.

“Oh no, honey, I do. I told em to get lost and they said I didn't care that you were screaming. The nerve! So I pulled out my gun and they finally shut up.” Jerome defended.

“At least you didn't shoot anyone this time, I'm proud of you.”

“Aw! Thanks darlin!” He leaned down, planting a grinning kiss to Bruce's own smiling lips.

“You guys are too cute! Well I gotta go, got plans with Ive. See ya later!” Harley waved before leaving.

“Later Quinn!”

“Bye Harley!”

“Let's go home, Brucie.” he took hold of his hand and pulled Bruce out of the chair.

Bruce felt fine until he was standing. His legs giving out, feeling exhausted from letting so many emotions out at once. He knew the surface wasn't even scratched yet, but he felt more ready to talk about it with his family than he did before. 

He grabbed onto Jerome, his legs didn't want to work and he knew everyone was gone, maybe he could get away with being carried to the car. He hoped so. What was the harm in it anyway? He had an emotional day!

Jerome seemed to get the message, judging by the light chuckle he felt more than heard, and the fact he picked him up. Hands under his thighs as Bruce wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Just relax darlin, I got you.”

And he did. Bruce fixed his hold and tucked his face into his neck. He closed his eyes and felt himself move as Jerome made his way down the many halls and elevators. He heard him say goodnight to someone, the janitor, he figured, and didn't have it in him to feel embarrassed.

Then he heard a car door open and hushed whispers as he was set down. He felt a kiss on the forehead and it took some energy to crack his eyes open, seeing Jerome's smiling face, he couldn't help but give a sleepy smile of his own.

The drive home was quiet and smooth as he rested his head on Jerome's shoulder. He almost fell asleep if it wasn't for the sudden stop and Jerome taking him out of the car.

“What's wrong?” he mumbled, arms automatically going around Jerome's neck.

“We're home.” Jerome whispered against his ear.

“I can walk now you know.” he tried to move but the hold around him tightened.

“Nah, I think I'll carry you for a little while longer.”

“I'll see you in the morning, boys. Sleep well.” Alfred said as he held open the door of the manor before walking in behind them.

Good night's were said and next thing he knew he was in his pajamas, laying down, wrapped in Jerome's arms again. He cuddled in closer, tucking his head under the gingers chin.

“I'm not as tired anymore… I wanted to talk to you and Alfred about today but I forgot to mention it…”

“It's okay, darlin. We can talk in the morning.”

“Thank you… For telling me to talk to her.”

“I knew you needed it.”

Bruce situated himself so he could look Jerome in the eyes, resting a hand on his cheek, stroking the outline of his scars, “I think you should too.”

“Bruce.”

“I mean it. Please? She likes you too. I know she would want to help.”

“I- I guess it wouldn't hurt.”

Bruce smiled big and leaned in to give him a kiss, “Thank you. I love you, Jerome.”

“Marry me.”

It shocked them both, it wasn't how he planned on it. He wanted it to be romantic, though he couldn't stop the words from spilling out. Yet watching Bruce's eyes sparkle as he smiled made it worth it.

“You mean it?”

“Yeah…” Jerome nodded then turned over to grab the ring he hid.

He turned back around and opened the box, revealing a black metal looking ring.

“Marry me, Brucie.”

“Yes…” Bruce nodded quickly, breathless, then laughed, “Yes!”

Jerome smiled wide and took out the ring to slide onto his finger before pulling Bruce in for a kiss.

“I love you, Bruce.”

“I love you too, Jerome.”

Jerome wrapped his arms around Bruce's waist, pulling him in close, burying his face in his now fiancé’s hair. They fell asleep like that, just holding each other with big smiles on their faces.

In the morning Bruce ran up to Alfred to tell him the news. The older man congratulated the two as they sat down to have breakfast. Then they talked after, and Bruce told them what he talked to Harley about. Alfred shared some more memories, and some memories that he shared before. This time Bruce was more sober and much more appreciative than he was before. He hated himself when he remembered his party phase. He hated himself while he was living it too. He listened to how Alfred told them about how he and Thomas met. How that man saved his life, how his wife was so sweet, how happy they were, how happy he himself was, when Bruce was born.

How it was so hard to fill the roll of a parent when he was only a butler. How he had to push his own grief aside as he held a child, cracking in his very arms, who just watched his parents get murdered. Alfred, the strongest man Bruce has ever known, cried, and Bruce wished he could do more as he hugged him. Jerome set a firm, comforting hand on his shoulder. It was the best he could offer. After all he did kill his parents and uncle, he even tried to kill his brother. Family wasn't too big for him, but he did his best, because he had a new family now and they for once meant everything to him. He wanted to be there, because they were always there for him. 

Alfred could tell, and that in itself put a smile on his face. These two boys, who have stood up to so much pain and dealt with it the only way they knew how, had so much love for him. He wrapped one arm around Bruce, and firmly gripped Jerome's arm with the other. They were all the family they had left. Even if they weren't bonded by blood. 

They chose each other, and that was enough. He even considered those four girls a part of this little family. Bruce was always inviting them over. Selina always arrives early to make it feel like old times before Harley, Ivy and Cassandra come over. 

Right now he enjoys just having these two around. The boy he thought of as a son hugging him, and the boy he was glad to call a son-in-law resting a hand on his shoulder. It was more than he could ask for.

At work, despite what happened yesterday, everyone was happy for the engagement. Harley nominated herself to help pick out their suits and Selina called maid of honor for Bruce. Ivy said she was in charge of the plants and said she would get ordained just so she could do the wedding. Harley told Jerome she was going to be his maid of honor and that he had no choice. Cassandra wanted to be the ring bearer and said that little Barbra would be the perfect flower girl. She also put herself in charge of the guest list, going through a list of names with Alfred, then going around to talk to those people personally to see that whenever the date was, that they would make sure they were free.

Bruce laughed as the girls talked, Jerome cackled as Cassandra gave every other employee there the stink eye and told them to stay from the wedding. She knew they were only playing nice, and so did Jerome. 

“If we get a kid, I want them to turn out like her.” Jerome chuckled.

“I already feel sorry for our future kid.” Bruce sighed, but smiled at the idea.

“Aw Brucie! You want a kid with me!” Jerome picked him up and spun him around.

Bruce turned red but couldn't help but laugh, “Well yeah! They're gonna have one messed up family though.” 

“Hey, we may not be normal, but we love each other, and we have a family that loves us. So that kid's gonna be so fucking loved they'll get sick off it.” Jerome promised, as he set Bruce down, staring into his eyes.

“You're right. It may be messy but it's our messy, and I think it's perfect. Whoever our kid ends up being, they're going to be loved by everyone in this family. They'll go through pain but they'll have so many people to lean on.”

“And so many people that will kill whoever it is that hurt them too.”

“Exactly.” Bruce smiled and brought Jerome down for a kiss.

“I love it when you agree I can kill someone.” Jerome hummed against his lips.

“I can make an exception sometimes.” Bruce whispered back.

Jerome chuckled, low and dark and it sent shivers up Bruce's spine, “That's why I love you.”

“I love you too.” Bruce said before kissing him again.

No, they weren't perfect, and neither was anyone else they called family, but to them it was their own kind of perfect. To them it was all they needed. They had love and support from so many people. People they never thought would give them that love and support. So it was perfect, because it was theirs, and when they adopted a kid, it would be theirs too.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Be on the look for Two Clowns, a Bat and a Thief, the story that will take place before this one and explain how Harley got a job at Wayne Enterprises and got so close to the two boys.
> 
> For now enjoy the good feels and maybe another side shot to show the wedding!


End file.
